The evolution of computers and networking technologies from high-cost, low performance data processing systems to low cost, high-performance communication, problem solving and entertainment systems has provided a cost-effective and time saving means to lessen the burden of performing every day tasks such as correspondence, bill paying, shopping, budgeting and information gathering. For example, a computing system interfaced to the Internet, via wire or wireless technology, can provide a user with a channel for nearly instantaneous access to a wealth of information from a repository of web sites and servers located around the world, at the user's fingertips.
Image capture and dissemination is an area of increasing interest in the computer industry. Typically, there are three basic classes of images, or bitmaps. Fore example, full color images comprise millions of possible colors per pixel. Each pixel as three color coordinates {R,G,B}, each represented with 8 to 16 bits. Full color bitmaps are typically presented in JPEG (Joint Photographic Experts Group), JPEG2000, or PNG (Portable Network Graphics) format. Color-mapped images comprise a few possible colors per pixel. Each pixel usually has a value that is an index into a color table containing {R,G,B} values for each color. Color-mapped images are often presented in GIF (Graphics Interchange Format) or PNG formats. Bi-level images (facsimiles) employ two colors per pixel, usually black and white, and are typically employed for document images. As such, bi-level images are often displayed in TIFF (Tagged Image File Format) or PNG format.
An unmet need exists in the art for systems and methods that facilitate improved image compression and enhanced image presentation.